


Invisible Jack

by Jas_Thyme



Series: Invisible Jack and It's Associates [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Based off an idea that is very long and convoluted that I posted on tumblr, Chack, Clack, M/M, Raimundo and Kimiko are mean to Jack, The Clack is like in the last variations, The Moomins Kind of I mean Moom-atic elements, also i kind of hc jack as adhd so... yeahhhhhhhhhhhh some of that is in here, invisible jack, oh abuse, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_Thyme/pseuds/Jas_Thyme
Summary: Jack turns invisible from neglect and (slight) abuse from his parents, and stops battling for shen-gong-wu. What happens when the others find out?*this has several variations that will just be part of this in a series I think*





	Invisible Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm it's short so far, like a 507 word count short but I think I just had a good place to end it!  
I'm not really juggling anything at the moment so this actually might get updated quite a bit!

Jack shivered a little in the cold of his room, as he kicked his covers off of himself as he slept. Jack woke up and shrugged his trenchcoat on and went upstairs into his empty mansion. His parents still aren't back yet. 

Jack's starting to think that one of these days, they'll stop coming back. At least then they’d stop yelling at him. 

Jack sighed, grabbed his pudding from the fridge and went back to his lab where his bed resided. He plopped himself down and thought about working on more bots, before deciding that he didn't have the energy. J-13, curious as to his creator's unusual weariness as opposed to his hyper-focused and insomniac-prone self, drifted over to Jack.

“Master? Are you alright?” 

Jack mentally cursed and thanked J-13’s empathy and sympathy chip.

“Yeah. ‘m fine.” Jack said as whole-heartedly as I could. It seemed to fool J-13 for the time being, although the mix of metal and wiring did raise an eyebrow at the matter of being able to slightly see the wall through his creator. However, he decided to leave the issue alone.

Jack spent the day scrolling through the internet, sleeping, and failing to notice how his being was getting more and more transparent. That was, until, he decided that he needed to go to the restroom, and failed to see himself in the bathroom mirror. He waved his hand, trying to get some reaction out of the mirror, but alas there was none. Jack immediately cursed and wracked his brain for all scraps of knowledge on the subject, and found almost nothing, well, nothing completely scientific. After that failed, he rushed to his shen-gong-wu ‘expertise’ and continued to come up with nothing. That was until he recalled something faint, far in his past, when his parents might have still cared. He had a nanny, she was Finnish, with a heavy accent. She read with love. She used to read him stories, lots and lots of stories about the same characters. He recalled one in particular,  _ The Invisible Child _ . It was a long shot. Such a very, very long shot. But, as Jack always found, long shots were always worth a try. He rushed up to his room and dug in the tiny corner of his room. The corner where he kept everything so his parents didn’t get rid of them. He dug through the pile for a quarter of an hour before finding his solution. The Book.

He read it over several times in disbelief.

It was his situation. He was right. But how in the world was he going to even start fixing it? Ninny was cured by showing emotion, but Jack was showing a plethora of emotion and nothing was happening. He felt helpless. He called up J-15, the one in charge of disabling and reenabling his inventions, and horsley asked him to disable his shen-gong-wu detector. 

Jack wouldn’t be going anywhere for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> https://tierd-and-oversensitized.tumblr.com/post/186677902580/story-idea-like-in-the-moomins-jack-turns
> 
> The link is to the post i made that basically kind of describes everything thats going on


End file.
